


Perfect

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/F, Song fic, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my armsBarefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite songWhen you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breathBut you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

Summer was in full swing in Storybrooke, Maine. As a result, several of the townsfolk, led by a particularly cheerful pixie haired brunette, had decided to throw a town-wide night-time picnic. The park was transformed into a softly lit dreamscape, fairy lights strung in tree branches and hung on poles around the place, LED mushrooms and glowing “fairy jars” were scattered around the grass and up on the few scattered tables. Honestly, it was pretty impressive. Henry had helped with the more creative lighting elements, making most of the mushroom lights and fairy jars himself. Meaning Regina had spent all afternoon helping him place them around the park, patiently taking “creative input” from Snow as far as where they should all be placed in order to ensure “maximum magical effectiveness.”

“Hey Regina,” Called Snow for what must've been at least the hundredth time in the last few hours. “can you have Henry put a few more mushroom log pieces over by those trees? They're looking a little under decorated.”

Regina sighed heavily, closing her eyes and mentally counting to ten. The picnic was scheduled to begin in less than an hour, and people were already beginning to show up. At this rate, she wouldn't even have time to run home and change before things got underway. She had thrown on an old sun dress before leaving the house this afternoon, anticipating she would be moving around quite a bit; even in late afternoon, it was still quite warm outside. She had ditched her shoes about an hour ago, opting for bare feet, and her short hair was held back by a bandana to keep it out of her face. After several hours of running around, climbing up and down ladders to hang things, Regina felt like she must look a mess. She had hoped to be able to run home and change before Emma arrived and the festivities started. Her girlfriend had had to work during the day today, so was unable to help with the setup. Unfortunately, it looked like there would no longer be time for that.

As the last few rays of the setting sun fell over them, Regina and Henry went around to double check that everything was plugged in. Satisfied, they made their way back to where Snow stood, chatting with Leroy.

“I believe we're all set, Snow. Unless you have any last minute additions to make.” Regina said, an edge to her voice implying that she _really shouldn't_.

“Light it up, Leroy!” Henry beamed, excited to see his work. Regina was exhausted, but she couldn't help but smile at her son's enthusiasm.

“Alright, kid, here goes nothing.” Leroy flipped the switch on the breaker, bringing the park around them to life. The sun now set, the place glowed softly, lights twinkling against the night sky. It truly did look magical. Hidden speakers throughout the park played soft folk guitar music.

“Oh!” Snow squealed, clapping her hands excitedly, “It looks _amazing_!”

“That it does.” Regina agreed. “Come on Henry, Emma should be here soon, let's go find a good spot.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma parked the bug in the lot near the park, grabbing the large blanket from the back seat. She made her way through the park, awestruck at the display and magical atmosphere. Her eyes scanned the scattered groups of people, searching for her girlfriend and son.

“Ma!” Henry called, waving at her from across the grass, near a cluster of trees. He met her halfway, giving her a hug in greeting.

“Hey kid,” Emma smiled, ruffling his hair and tossing him the blanket. “the place looks great.”

“Thanks, it took me and mom all afternoon, but it was worth it.” He grinned.

“Where is your mom? She was supposed to stop by the house earlier.”

“Over here, come on. We ran a little late.” He rolled his eyes. “Grams kept wanting things moved around.”

“Oh, I bet your mom is in a _great_ mood.”

As they approached where Henry had waved from, she finally saw Regina and she had to pause, jaw dropping slightly at the sight. She was fiddling with some of the lights in a low-hanging branch, the most adorable look of concentration on her beautiful face. Her lavender sun dress riding up slightly as she stretched to reach the branch, tip toed on bare feet, hair pushed back with no makeup; Emma didn't think she'd ever seen anyone so beautiful.

“Hey mom, I found ma.” Said Henry as he spread out the blanket, oblivious to Emma's lapse in concentration. Regina jumped slightly, blinking several times at being startled, before looking over at them and smiling.

“Hello darling,” She said, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her dress. “I'm afraid I didn't have time to change, your mother is impossible to please. We were making adjustments right up until people showed up. I'm sorry, I know I'm a mess.” She frowned, looking down at herself, “Actually, you know what, I think I'll just run home quickly now, I really – ”

“You look perfect.” Emma said under her breath, not even meaning to say it aloud. Regina stopped, looking up at her, a shy blushing smile coming to her lips. Emma walked over to her.

“Darling, I've been hanging lights all afternoon, surely –” Emma cut her off with a kiss, hands resting on her hips.

“Babe, you look beautiful. You _always_ look beautiful.” Regina smiled, resting her forehead against Emma's shoulder.

“Hey, could you guys save the mushy stuff for when I'm _not_ standing right here?” Henry said, a teasing note to his voice. Regina looked up and glared at him, no real anger behind it.

“Emma, our son is uncomfortable with our displays of affection.” Regina stepped away from her, a playful glint in her eye betraying her otherwise serious expression. She began walking over towards Henry.

“I'm thinking maybe the kid just feels left out.” Emma added. Henry started backing away slowly. “I mean, he's not the sole recipient of your attention anymore, that's gotta be rough.”

“I believe you're right. I think he just needs some love. Come here, sweetheart.” Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Henry, noisily peppering him with kisses as he laughed and squirmed, trying to escape. Emma burst out in laugher at the sight.

In that moment, time seemed to slow, every detail engraining itself into Emma's memory. Regina, her face lit up in a smile as she kissed their son, her skin glowing warmly under the soft lights; her eyes twinkling, crinkled at the edges with laughter. Henry half-heartedly struggling in her arms, face split in a wide grin, eyes squeezed shut. In this one moment, Emma saw everything she had ever wanted in life. She saw her future in their smiles, heard it in the ring of their laughter. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched them, time starting to return to normal as she snapped out of her musing.

“No, mom, _stop_! Ma, help!” Henry called out between bouts of laughter.

“Yes, Emma, _help!_  Help me love our son, I don't think he's getting enough attention.” Regina laughed, looking up at Emma. Seeing a single tear running down her girlfriend's face, she stopped, concern coming to her expression. “Emma, are you alright?”

Emma just smiled, walking over to them as she wiped at her face. She wrapped her arms around them, kissing them both on the forehead.

“I'm perfect.” They both smiled back at her for a moment before Henry began to squirm again.

“Alright, I think that's enough attention for me. I see some of my friends over there, you two have fun.” He slipped from their arms and ran off to join his friends. Regina stared after him wistfully.

“When did he grow up?” She half whispered.

“I'd say somewhere between Neverland and Camelot.” Emma said, trying to keep a straight face at the absurdity of the statement. Regina snorted, chuckling.

“You're probably right.” She looked up at Emma, letting herself be enveloped by strong arms. She placed a hand on Emma's cheek. “ _Are_ you alright?”

Emma leaned into the touch, kissing the palm of her hand; she nodded her head. Emma kicked off her shoes, a playful smile coming to her face.

“Dance with me, your Majesty?” She held out a hand to Regina, mock bowing. Regina laughed, accepting the hand, letting herself be pulled close to Emma as they swayed back and forth to the soft music. Regina rested her head on Emma’s chest, eyes falling closed, contented smile on her lips; her arms around Emma’s neck, enjoying the feel of Emma holding her close.

“This is nice.” Regina said softly after a while, a chuckle bubbling up. “As much of a pain as your mother may be, this _was_ a good idea.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d expect tiny fairies to be floating around, but somehow I doubt Tinkerbell would find it nearly as entertaining.” This produced a full blown bark of laughter from Regina, shaking her small form.

“Oh, I would pay good money to have seen the look on her face had your mother asked her.”

“I don’t know, I still think this turned out pretty magical.” Emma said, taking a half step back and scooping Regina up bridal style. “Dancing with a beautiful queen under the moonlight, I’d say that sounds like a fairy tale to me.” She grinned, spinning them around. Regina let out an undignified squeal, tightening her hold around Emma’s neck. Emma only laughed, slowing to a stop and leaning down to kiss her sweetly. They both laughed, a giddy high having come over them.

Emma lay Regina down on the large blanket she brought, laying down beside her, arm over her waist. They lay, just giggling, being in each other’s presence. The rest of the world faded away, leaving just the two of them. Regina reached up and tugged off her bandana, hair falling around her head like a halo onto the blanket. Emma couldn't help but run her fingers through it, gently massaging Regina's scalp. Regina sighed, closing her eyes. The soft lights around them cast their glow over them, giving Regina an almost angelic quality. Emma loved seeing her like this; so relaxed, able to let the strength she wore like armor slip away, content that she would be safe to do so with Emma near. She really was the strongest, most beautiful woman she knew. 

“So,” Regina said after a while, “if this is a fairy tale, how does it end?”

Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She’d been thinking about the answer to that question for a while, and she finally knew how she wanted it to end. She broke the kiss, reaching into the pocket of her jeans to pull out a simple diamond ring. She held it up between them, Regina’s eyes widening, lips parting in surprise.

“And they lived happily ever after?” Emma answered. Regina’s eyes began to water, mouth turning up into a smile as she held up her hand.

“Yes,” She said as Emma slid the ring on. “I believe they did.”

And it was perfect. 


End file.
